A Bad Week At Bayville High
by Red Witch
Summary: Things go from bad to worse to really, really bad for the X-Men during the first week of school.
1. Day One Is No Fun

**The disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters is playing hooky. Just something I thought of while trying to not work on my Misfits fics. So I thought of doing this last regular Evo-verse fic before I got to work on that. Oh yeah let the bad times roll! **

**A Bad Week At Bayville High**

**Day One Is No Fun**

And so it came to pass for the X-Men that the day they had been dreading for months arrived. A day worse than any training session with Logan or mutant attack. I am of course talking about the first day of school.

"Ugh! This totally bites," Kitty groaned as she munched on some toast.

"Here we go, right back to Bayville Hell," Rogue agreed as she finished a bagel.

"At least we don't have any more morning Danger Room practices for a month," Kurt shrugged.

"Yeah the Professor wants us all nice and rested when we go face all those protestors and people who hate us," Ray grumbled.

"Protestors?" Peter asked. He had just joined the Institute and would be going to school as a senior.

"It's an election year and there's this ballot question trying to get mutants removed from school," Kitty explained. "It's totally unfair!"

"Jean, Gambit and Scott are so lucky they don't have to do this," Bobby grumbled.

"Look it's going to be all right," Jean said. "You just have to stick together and be patient. It's not like you haven't done this before. Everyone knows you're all mutants. They have known for over a year. How hard could it be?"

* * *

"Oh yeah this will be a piece of cake," Rogue grumbled to herself.

Right in front of the school were protestors, hundreds of them lining the sides of the walkway that went right to Bayville High. Police had cordoned off the areas so that students could get in but they couldn't stop the protestors' voices. People were screaming at them, shouting all sorts of obscenities. There were dozens of signs all over the place. NO GUNS! NO WEAPONS! NO MUTANTS IN SCHOOL! MUTANTS GO HOME! KEEP OUR SCHOOLS SAFE! VOTE YES ON PROPOSITION 12! NO MORE MUTANTS! PROTECT OUR CHILDREN! MUTANTS ARE MONSTERS! PROPOSITION 12 YES! MUTANTS NO!

"I so hate election years," Tabitha grumbled.

"Why are they doing this?" Amara was trying not to shake.

"Because they're jerks with nothing better to do, that's why!" Tabitha grunted.

"I did not expect something like this," Peter said nervously.

"Is it just me or were there more people protesting against us since **last **year?" Kitty grumbled.

"At least we're all together here," Sam said. "Poor Jamie's all alone at the middle school."

"Yeah but most of the protestors are **here**," Rogue pointed out. "Come on we'd better walk the gauntlet."

The mutants struggled to keep it together as they walked through the hostile crowd. "I've never been so glad to get inside school in my life," Ray let out a breath as they went inside.

"Attention all students! Please go directly to the gymnasium for an assembly. All students to the gymnasium for an assembly!" The PA announcement system went on.

"We're all going to an assembly for first period?" Sam asked. "That's unusual."

"I wonder what it could be _about?_" Rogue asked sarcastically as they walked to the gymnasium.

"You don't know that it could be about us," Kitty said. "We got a new principal."

"Oh goodie," Tabitha quipped. "A new person to torture."

As soon as they got to the gym they noticed something. "Guys? Does that sign say what I think it says?" Kitty asked.

"Xavier Institute Students Sit Here? Yes it does," Amara groaned. One section of the bleachers at the end was cordoned off.

"Why do I have the feeling that imminent humiliation is upon us?" Rogue groaned.

"They can't do that! That's segregation!" Kitty fumed.

"Kitty do you really want to sit with all those yahoos? Just shut up and let's get it over with," Rogue grumbled as they sat down.

It wasn't long before the assembly started. "Greetings students," A fat balding man with thick glasses and a brown suit spoke. "I am Principal Thaddeus Bricklebee, your new principal. It's a new year at Bayville High and I wanted us to get off on the right note."

"Too bad that note sounds kind of sour," Tabitha whispered to her friends.

"Tabitha! Give him a chance!" Kitty hissed.

"As you are probably all aware there are certain…individuals whose presence here may or may not pose a danger to us all," Principal Bricklebee said. "So we are going to have each one of them come up in front of the entire school and tell us all exactly what their mutant powers are and what they can do. Right **now**."

"See what happens when you give people a chance?" Tabitha glared at Kitty.

"I knew it," Rogue rolled her eyes. "Humiliation."

"Do we have to do this?" Ray asked.

"I think we do," Peter said.

"Oh joy," Rogue and the others got up to the sneers and not so subtle taunts of the entire school. "Well I can cross this off of my worst nightmares list. All that's missing is being in my underwear."

"Don't give them any ideas!" Kurt groaned.

"All right first up is a new transfer student from Russia," Principal Bricklebee looked at the list. "Peter Rasputin? Is that right?"

"Yes," Peter coughed.

"Rasputin? As in the insane Russian pseudo holy man that manipulated the Czar like a puppet? The man who was poisoned, stabbed, shot, bludgeoned, strangled, castrated and drowned before he died?" The principal looked at him.

"No relation," Peter coughed. "But it is spelled the same."

"And tell us exactly what you can do," The principal's tone was icy.

"My skin turns to organic steel and I am rather strong," Peter admitted.

"In other words you could beat up half the student body without really trying!" Bricklebee bristled. "Next! Kitty Pryde!"

"I uh, phase through stuff," Kitty said.

"And what **exactly **is _phasing?_"

"I can walk through walls," Kitty said.

"Oh goody, someone who can break into a teacher's desk and get the answer keys!" The Principal sneered. "Tabitha Smith? Weren't you arrested once for stealing money from the office?"

"Yeah and I can make energy bombs? Want a demonstration?" Tabitha snarled.

"Tabby! No!" Kurt pleaded.

"Let's move onto the other delinquents! Ray Crisp!" Bricklebee snapped.

"I store and shoot out electricity," Ray said.

"Oh I bet the guys must feel real safe in the shower with you after gym class!" Bricklebee snarled. "Robert Drake…"

"I can created ice and snow," Bobby shrugged. "Mostly ice."

"That explains a lot of snow days last year. Amara Aquila?"

"I can make fire."

"Just what we need, fire and ice! We need new fire extinguishers anyway! Roberto DeLacosta?"

"I convert the sun's rays to energy and I can make energy beams and fly," Roberto gave him a look.

"So much for a sunny disposition! Kurt Wagner?"

"I uh teleport," Kurt admitted.

"So what you're saying is that you can cut class and come back and no one would know about it? Wonderful! Sam Guthrie?"

"I can create thermochemical energy and release it from my skin," Sam shrugged. "Plus that energy protects me from concussions."

"And what does that mean in **English?"**

"I can fly and crash into stuff without getting hurt," Sam shrugged.

"No but you can hurt anyone else! Last and certainly least is Rogue…**Rogue?** What the hell kind of name is that?" Bricklebee snapped. "What were your parents hippies or something?"

"A guy named **Thaddeus Bricklebee** is making fun of **my** name?" Rogue gave him a look.

"Just cut the sass and tell us what you can do!"

Rogue then stood her full height and made a smoldering smile. "Well if you must know sugar, I'm what you would call an energy vampire. I drain life force through skin contact."

"V-vampire?" Bricklebee did a double take.

"What the clothes didn't give it away? I'm like a vampire only I don't drink blood. Too messy," Rogue made a sinister grin. "I drain life forces and if your skin comes into contact with mine for too long…Let's just say it's not healthy."

"He-healthy?" Brickelbee gulped. The entire student body immediately shut up. Most of them weren't really sure what Rogue could do before.

"That's right. I could take all your memories, your life force…And you'd be gone," Rogue gave the grin of a killer. "As long as I'm covered up you're completely safe. I can't use my powers through clothes…I think."

"You **think?"** Bricklebee gasped.

"Pretty sure," Rogue said smugly. "As I said, nobody touch me and everyone will live."

"Way to make people feel safe Rogue," Kitty grumbled.

"Okay please step away from me now," Principal Bricklebee scooted away from Rogue. "Just so people will not forget, there will be posters put up all over the school warning people about these mutants and their powers."

"You really know how to make a girl feel at home don't ya?" Tabitha gave him a look.

"Rogue why did you say that last part?" Kitty whispered. "That's not how your powers work!"

"Why not? Might as well make other people feel as uncomfortable as I am," Rogue shrugged. "Like they're going to try and prove it."

"You have a point," Sam shrugged.

"And now before we leave for classes I'd like to introduce all of you to a tradition that I brought from the last school I taught," Principal Bricklebee said. "I don't condone violence and hazing new people…or weird people. But we can get all the razzing and teasing out of the way. So if you all take out those paper balls and paper airplanes under your seats we can begin! Go ahead students! Throw away!"

"Oh boy…" Kitty blinked as a shower of paper products headed right for them.

"And so begins another **wonderful **year at Bayville High," Rogue grumbled as a paper ball bounced off her head.

* * *

"I hate school and it totally bites and I swear to god I am going to blow it up before the end of the week!" Tabitha shouted as she stormed into the kitchen of the Xavier Institute. "And I'm not joking this time!"

"Rough day?" Scott asked. He, Hank and Ororo were in the kitchen.

"Scott, the day we were chased by a Sentinel and outed as mutants. **That** was a **rough day!"** Kitty glared at him as the rest of the students entered the room. "The day Mystique blew up the mansion, **that** was a rough day! The time we had to hide out in a cave or the sewers! That was a **rough day!** The day we fought Apocalypse and weren't sure we were going to survive…That was a piece of cake compared to **this!**"

"How was your day Jamie?" Amara asked Jamie who was sitting at the table.

"Nobody talk to me until the milk in this glass is _down here_," Jamie pointed to his chocolate milk glass and indicated the bottom of the glass.

"If it's anything like the day we had I don't blame you!" Ray grunted.

"So what happened?" Ororo asked.

"After we walked through the gauntlet of angry protestors there was an assembly first period," Kitty groaned. "Where our new principal introduced himself as our newest member of the I Hate Mutants Club."

"They made us all go up in front of everybody and tell them about our powers," Bobby said. "Then they all threw paper airplanes and paper balls at us!"

"And so that everyone would know exactly where our lockers were they marched us all there so everyone knew where our lockers were so that they could stay away from them," Kurt groaned. "Of course they put all our lockers together at the worst location of the school."

"I think Toad used to have my locker," Bobby grumbled. "I could still see traces of slime."

"And as you can imagine by the end of the day there was a lot of lovely graffiti on those lockers," Tabitha said. "And all our teachers gave us weekend detention for the stupidest things all day!"

"I got detention for breathing too loud during a moment of quiet," Ray said. "Oh and being late to class when I was purposely locked out! The teacher told the kids to lock me outside! How fair is that?"

"Everyone in every class picked on us all day!" Kitty fumed.

"Not me. After the Assembly from Hell everyone in every class made it a point to sit as **far away** from me as possible," Rogue said. "On the up side I think I scared another teacher into retirement."

"What did you do?" Scott prepared for another headache.

"Nothing," Rogue said innocently. "All I did was say present when roll call rolled around. The guy made a noise. Said something about having to go to the bathroom and never came back."

"What else?" Scott asked, knowing Rogue all too well.

"Well…I might have used a Dracula type accent or something when I said it," Rogue whistled.

"Oh goody," Hank sighed. "So much for making a good impression on your first day back."

"At least it can't get any worse," Kitty let out a breath.

"Oh yes it **can,**" Rogue said. "How much worse I'm afraid to find out!"

**Let the torture begin! **


	2. Day Two Makes You Feel Blue

**Day Two Makes You Feel Blue**

The second day of school the protestors still didn't go away. In fact it seemed that more of them were outside. "Don't any of these people have jobs?" Rogue muttered as she looked out the window. "I know the economy is bad but still…"

FOOOOOOOOOOM!

"What was that?" The classroom teacher yelled as the building shook a moment.

"Why is everyone looking at **me?**" Rogue snapped as several people glared at her. "I can't make earthquakes! Usually…"

"It's coming from next door!" Someone shouted.

"Isn't that room the Home Ec room?" A girl asked.

"Oh no…" Rogue winced. "It **can't **be!"

No one stopped Rogue as she ran outside and saw the Home Ec door open. A cloud of smoke billowed out. "HOW COULD YOU BLOW UP A STOVE?" Principal Bricklebee coughed as he stumbled out with a half dozen other students.

"Not on purpose!" Kitty protested. "Who knew a simple pound cake could be so explosive!"

"I don't believe it!" Bricklebee screamed.

"Neither do I," Rogue said. "I thought you guys learned your lesson **last year?"**

"I can't stand it! I can't stand it!" Bricklebee banged his head on the wall.

* * *

"Jerk, jerk, jerk!" Kitty stormed out of the Principals's office. She ran into Peter. "Oh sorry, big guy. Didn't see you there."

"Not a problem," Peter smiled sadly. "I uh, heard about the incident in the Home Ec room."

"It's so unfair! All I did was follow the directions! Well most of them!" Kitty pouted. "And now I got weekened detention for the next month!"

"At least you will not be alone," Peter sighed as he showed her a slip.

"So what did you do?" Kitty asked.

"Nothing," Peter growled. "Although I was severely tempted."

"Yeah this place can be really rough," Kitty sighed. "But you don't have to go it alone."

"You are thinking about Avalanche aren't you?" Peter realized something.

"Is it that obvious? We used to have detention all the time," Kitty said. She smiled at him warmly. "Guess I have a thing for bad boys."

"I am not really that bad," Peter said. "I only worked for Magneto because he promised to help find my missing family. But he couldn't."

"Don't worry, if anyone can find them, it's the Professor," Kitty said. "Besides you were an Acoyle, that's just bad enough for me. See you in detention." She winked and walked away.

"Perhaps this place is not so bad after all?" Peter smiled to himself.

* * *

It wasn't long before Rogue found herself called into the Principal's office. "All right what the hell did I do now?" She grumbled as she walked in. "Just tell me what I did and how long my detention is for."

"No, no! It's nothing like that!" Principal Bricklebee said nervously. "Uh this is our school psychiatrist Doctor Harmony." He indicated a thin woman with frizzy blond hair, thick glasses and a hippie like outfit.

"Oh Rogue, you poor, poor tormented child!" Doctor Harmony said dramatically. "Don't worry! I hear your cries of torment and I shall come to your rescue!"

"Is she on something?" Rogue asked.

"Odds are, yes," Principal Bricklebee sighed.

"Rogue I read your essay! It's cry for help stirred my soul!" Doctor Harmony cried.

"Which essay?" Rogue asked.

"Your English essay on what you want to be when you grow up," Doctor Harmony took it out. "Your teacher sent this into me! She was concerned this was a cry for help!"

"To be fair I think she meant it as a joke," Principal Bricklebee sighed.

"Nonsense! Listen to these stirring words!" Doctor Harmony said. "About the future of what Rogue wants to be when she grows up! 'Future? What future? I am a mutant for crying out loud. I'll be happy if I survive until I'm thirty and not turned into a living weapon!'"

"I don't believe it!" Rogue was stunned. "Someone actually **read** my essay? I thought all the teachers did when it came to our stuff was pick a grade and mark it down?"

"Usually, but this particular teacher actually thinks that's unethical for some reason," Principal Bricklebee grumbled.

"Oh Rogue your torment speaks to me!" Doctor Harmony wailed. "It cries out for a soul that is longing to be free!"

"Well you're not all wrong," Rogue moaned. "Where exactly did you get her?"

"Don't put this on me! It's because of you mutants wrecking our budget and reputation we get stuck with nut jobs like this!" Principal Bricklebee said.

"Principal! Watch your tone! You should know better than to speak like that to a girl who is so lost! So alone! So on the brink of suicide!" Doctor Harmony.

"Suicide?" Rogue and Principal Bricklebee asked at the same time.

"I never said anything about killing myself!" Rogue said.

"Rogue your words cry out for it! Being a mutant! Not being able to touch or feel! Being constantly separated from the human race for all eternity!" Doctor Harmony whined.

"It's not that bad," Rogue said. She gave her a hard look. "In fact some days it's a blessing!"

"To be lost! Alone among even your own kind! Loveless! Oh the tragedy!" Doctor Harmony cried. "To know your powers cause nothing but suffering and death and despair! Despair!"

"And your job is to make me feel better?" Rogue gave her a look. She looked at the Principal. "This is some kind of hidden camera thing? Am I right?"

"Someone is having a joke at our expense," Bricklebee groaned.

"Don't worry Rogue! My dear depressed Rogue!" Doctor Harmony said. "I will personally work with you every week to help you through your depression!"

"Is she serious? She can't do that!" Rogue said.

"She is and she can," Principal Bricklebee sighed.

"Well if I wasn't depressed before I sure am **now,"** Rogue grumbled.

* * *

"All right class today's lesson in science is an interesting one," Mr. Mayer the science teacher spoke in front of the class. "It's about evolution."

"Oh great!" A girl groaned as she looked at Bobby, the only mutant in class. "Talk about an unfair advantage!"

"Let me finish, it's about evolution and how it's only a **theory!**" Mr. Mayer shouted. "Even though we aren't allowed to tell you students the truth about a higher power and intelligent design, we have to put forth this scientific crap."

"Uh excuse me Mr. Mayer but if evolution is only a theory, how do you explain mutants?" Bobby asked. "We're not mistakes of nature!"

"Of course not, you were created by the Devil," Mr. Mayer said. "Humans were made by God, mutants by the devil!"

"Are you **serious?**" Bobby yelled.

"Anyone who agrees with me gets an automatic A for the class for the rest of the year!" Mr. Mayer said. Everyone but Bobby raised their hands. "Still think God had nothing to do with humanity, Drake?"

"Someone up there has a sick sense of humor," Bobby groaned.

* * *

But the real shocker of the day happened later in Gym class. Kurt was the only Institute student in that class for the day but Amanda was there as well. Both were playing dodge ball outside on the basketball court. Actually they played for only a tenth of a second.

"I always hated dodge ball," Amanda rubbed her sore arms.

"Not exactly my favorite sport either," Kurt admitted. "You should try doing it using mutant powers sometimes."

Three large boys grunted as they walked up to them. "What's the matter babe? Can't get with a real man?" One said.

"Yeah you going with a freak because your mom made you?" Another taunted.

"Why don't you three buzz off?" Amanda snapped.

"Aww what's the matter hit a nerve?" The third bully snorted.

"Why don't you leave her alone! She isn't bothering you!" Kurt stood in front of her.

"Actually, you're wrong! You freaks all bother me! You ruin our lives, steal our women and make me sick!" The first bully sneered.

"Steal our women? Dude what is this? The 1930's?" The second bully did a double take.

"Yeah that line was kind of lame," The third bully said. "You should have said something a little more clever. Like…You freaks make me so sick I had to go to the hospital."

"What are you? A comedy writer?" The first bully snapped.

"He's just saying if you're going to insult someone you should put a little effort into it," Kurt remarked.

"Who care's what **you** think?" The first bully snapped. "Hey that's a nice watch freak! I think I'll look good on me!"

"No don't!" Kurt yelled as the boy grabbed him.

That was when he yanked hard on Kurt's image inducer. In a nanosecond Kurt realized what was going to happen but couldn't stop it.

"WHAT THE….?" A torrent of profanity fell from the bully's mouth when Kurt's real self was revealed. Everyone on the basketball court either screamed or yelled in shock. One of the other bullies was so shocked he wet his pants.

The protestors who were on the sidelines noticed this as well. "IT'S A MONSTER! A DEMON!" They screamed.

"GET IT!" The gym teacher yelled. Suddenly Kurt found himself being the target of a torrent of basketballs. Some students ran away in fear. Others began to chase him down along with several more protestors who broke away and began screaming murder.

Kurt knew he couldn't teleport so he ran as fast as he could, on all fours. He was cornered and the next thing he knew he climbed up a tree.

Inside school the screams and yells could be heard. "What's going on?" Amara asked as she and Tabitha looked out the window. "Oh my God! Is that…?"

"Oh crap!" Tabitha groaned. "Now it's really hit the fan!"

**What happens next? Find out next time! **


	3. Meanwhile At The Brotherhood House

**Meanwhile At The Brotherhood House**

Not every teenage mutant was on high alert in Bayville. That's because not every teenage mutant was in school at the time.

"Who would have thought I would be so bored watching TV instead of going to school?" Lance sighed as he zipped through the channels. The rest of the Brotherhood boys and girl were with him slumped on the couch.

CLICK!

"The newest game show craze inspired by everyone's favorite childhood board game! Candy Land!"

CLICK!

"The newest game show inspired by everyone's favorite board game: SORRY!"

CLICK!

"The newest game show inspired by a game very few people know about but it's really cool! Pente!"

CLICK!

"Coming up: World's Best Commercials Part 52! Because there's nothing good on!"

CLICK!

"The Dow has gone down! Down! Down another 400 points! Now it's 500! GOD! I'M RUINED! RUINED! I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE! AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

CRASH!

"Uh we'll be right back with Wall Street Daily after we find another economic analyst."

CRASH!

"Or two..."

CLICK

"Coming up on Showtime! A very special made for cable movie: Dexter Meets Batman! Laugh along as everyone's favorite serial killer goes to Gotham for some slicing and dicing in the big city!"

A shot of Robin and Batman dressed up in the 1960's costume was shown. "Holy Holidays Batman, it's been weeks since we've done anything," Robin said as they entered a police station.

"That's true old chum," Batman said. "None of our enemies have made so much as a peep lately."

"Oh Batman, Robin! Good to catch up to you," Commissioner Gordon walked up to them. "It's good for you to show up. I'd like you to meet someone. This is Dexter Morgan. He's a forensic expert from Miami. One of the best in the country."

"Mr. Morgan I've heard of your work concerning the Bay Harbor Butcher case," Batman shook his hand. "I'm impressed."

_He'd be more impressed if he knew all the details, _Dexter's voice over was heard.

"Thank you Batman, it's an honor to meet a crime fighter such as you," Dexter smiled.

_A guy running around in bat costume and tights? Makes me actually feel sane. _

"Mr. Morgan has been here for the past three weeks on a month long exchange program between police departments," Commissioner Gordon said. "I'm afraid it's been a very dull month for you Mr. Morgan, seeing that some of Gotham's most notorious criminals seem to be taking a holiday. There hasn't been much for you to do."

"Oh don't worry," Dexter smiled. "I've found ways to occupy my time."

Flashes of The Penguin being cut open on a slab by Dexter. Dexter fighting the Riddler and his henchmen and effectively stabbing them. Dexter sneaking up behind a mob boss and injecting him with a paralyzing agent. Dexter strangling a villain in a Pharaoh's costume.

"Gotham is such a lovely city with such interesting people," Dexter smiled. "I might book my next vacation here."

"I'm just glad criminals like the Penguin and the Joker haven't been around to spoil it," Robin said. "Now that I think about it we haven't heard much out of the Riddler, Catwoman or even any of the lesser villains that run around in crazy costumes. Even a lot of the mob bosses around here seem to be taking a holiday."

"Perhaps they've finally seen the error of their ways?" Batman mused. "That they have seen the light and learned that crime does not pay?"

Dexter gave the camera a knowing look. "Yeah. That must be it."

"Commissioner Gordon! Batman! Have we got a problem!" A police officer with an Irish accent ran up to them. "It's the Joker!"

"I knew it was too good to last. What's that Clown Prince of Crime done now?" Batman asked.

"Nothing! He's washed up on the beach in a half dozen pieces!" The police officer said. "Someone chopped him up like a stack of lumber!"

"Are you saying the Joker is dead?" Robin gasped.

"Him and a few other crooks they're fishing out," The policeman said. "The Riddler is in more pieces than a jigsaw puzzle. Catwoman was weighed down with kitty litter! Two Face doesn't **have **a face anymore! The Pharaoh is wrapped up like a mummy with duct tape. And you don't even want to **know **the states the Penguin, Mr. Freeze and Poison Ivy are in!"

"Are you saying that almost all of Gotham's most dangerous criminals are **dead?**" Robin gasped. "Suffering Psychopaths Batman do you know what this means?"

_Yeah with them gone you're out of a job, _Dexter thought.

"It means that we are about to match wits with our most sinister villain yet," Batman said dramatically. "So sinister…We don't even know who he is. But do not fret old chum we will find him and bring him to justice."

"I dunno Batman," The police officer grunted. "Whoever did this did Gotham a favor!"

"Justice is not just for a select few, officer!" Batman said. "Even criminals have rights. Mr. Morgan please we need your help in finding this killer and bringing this fiend to justice!"

"Happy to help," Dexter smiled. _Uh oh…This could be a problem. _

"How will Dexter get out of this mess? Find out Sunday Night on Showtime. Actually we're going to be running that movie every night this week and probably next week too. So watch it! Please! Watch it!" The announcer spoke. "Same Dexter time! Same Dexter Channel!"

"Finally something **good **to watch!" Pietro groaned. "Put that in our appointment book!"

"Will do," Todd nodded as he put the information in a Blackberry.

"Toad where did you get a Blackberry?" Lance asked.

"From a guy downtown," Todd said.

"Bought it or stole it from his briefcase?" Lance asked.

"Does it really matter?" Todd asked.

"No, just making conversation," Lance shrugged as he changed the channel.

CLICK!

"This is the News Now Channel reminding you that this is an election year! If you're old enough to vote, do it! Vote for either Idiot Number One or Idiot Number Two to get the Number One Idiot in Chief..."

CLICK!

"Play the newest game show! How Low Will The Dow Go? Guess how many points it goes down to win big cash! And a free meal at Dennys!"

CLICK!

"This just in! A blue demon like mutant has been spotted at Bayville High! The students and protestors have chased the creature…"

CLICK!

"Wart Off! Apply to warts! Wart Off! Apply to Warts! Wart Off! Apply to warts! Wart Off! Did we mention you should apply this to warts?"

"Wait, wait, wait, go back!" Pietro said. "What the…?"

"That's a news report!" Wanda pointed. "That mob of protestors has cornered Nightcrawler!"

"His image inducer is off!" Pietro said.

"It must have malfunctioned again! We gotta help him!" Lance said.

"I thought we were mad at the X-Geeks?" Todd asked.

"We are but some things are more important that our beef with the X-Men and this is one of 'em!" Lance said. "Come on, we'd better get over there and save his fuzzy butt! Pietro?"

"I'm on it," Pietro grunted. "Although personally I don't see why the blue fuzz ball just doesn't teleport out of there!"

"Probably thinks if he doesn't he might not get expelled," Wanda said.

"Oh yeah, like **that** won't happen!" Pietro grunted. He ran off.

It took him literally a few seconds to get to Bayville High. He saw the X-Men running to go help their team mate and passed them easily. He zipped up the tree Kurt was cornered in. "Hey Fuzzy! Is tree climbing your new hobby or do you just come here often?"

"Quicksilver?" Kurt blinked. "What are **you** doing here?"

"What you **want** to get clobbered by an angry mob?" Pietro snapped as he grabbed Kurt. "Hang on!"

"Was that _Quicksilver?_" Sam gasped as something blurred by the mob and protestors. A few were knocked over.

"Who else do you know that runs that fast?" Rogue said.

"Demons! Mutant demon!" People screamed.

"I think we should get to class now," Amara gulped.

"My science teacher is going to **love** this!" Bobby groaned.

Pietro zoomed away carrying Kurt back to the grounds of the Institute. "You okay Fuzz Man?"

"I'm not bleeding or any bones broken," Kurt groaned. "Thanks Quicksilver. I mean…"

"Hey! It's no big deal," Pietro waved. "You may not be my favorite person but no mutant deserves to be hung out to dry like that. Besides it was fun to burn those losers one last time."

"Yeah," Kurt sighed, realizing that might have actually been the last time he would be allowed in Bayville High. "Still, thanks."

"Just out of curiosity what period was it when the uh incident happened?" Pietro asked Kurt. "First? Second? Algebra?"

"It was in Fifth Period Gym Class," Kurt sighed.

"OH MAN!" Pietro spat. "Damn it to hell! I don't believe it!"

"I know…" Kurt shuddered.

"I can't believe it! I just lost a hundred bucks!" Pietro snapped.

"WHAT?" Kurt whirled on him.

"I was so sure it would happen during lunch," Pietro grumbled. "And if not that First Period with that one math teacher that tends to throw erasers at you!"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt yelled.

"It's fifty bucks a guess and I'm out a hundred!" Pietro grumbled. "What a revolting development! This really bums me out!"

"Oh I'm so **sorry** for you!" Kurt snapped sarcastically. "Are you telling me that you and the Brotherhood bet on if my image inducer would fail and people would find out what I am?"

"No! We just bet **when** it would happen," Pietro waved. "Don't give me that look. This pool has been going on every year since you got here. Why do you think none of us ever bothered to expose you in front of everyone else all this time?"

"I guess I can rule out acting like a decent human being!" Kurt yelled.

"Oh like it's **my fault** this happened!" Pietro snapped. "How did it happen anyway?"

"What? You got a **side bet** going on?" Kurt yelled.

"Now that you mention it…" Pietro began. Kurt screamed in frustration and teleported away to his room. "Sheesh! Some people take things so personally!"

**In case you haven't figured it out, I'm starting to get into Dexter. Fun show if you get past the swearing and some of the gore!**

Kurt walked out. "No surprise because you are both psychopaths!"

**So what happens next? Find out! **


	4. Day Three Wait And See

**Day Three Wait And See**

The following afternoon Xavier was in a meeting with Hank, Ororo and Logan. "Needless to say the school board are all up in arms after yesterday," Xavier sighed. "They didn't take the situation as well as I'd hoped."

"Rogue told me the school psychiatrist was swamped all day with hysterical kids and teachers," Logan said. "Mostly teachers."

"They're not going to take Kurt back at all are they?" Hank realized.

"Let's just say…There's going to be a meeting on it," Xavier sighed. "Until then Kurt is suspended."

"And even if he does go back they won't allow him to do it with his inducer," Logan guessed. "Am I right?"

"The school board feels that Kurt and the Institute lied to them about his powers," Xavier explained. "They say we violated some kind of full disclosure deal."

"Did you make a full disclosure deal?" Ororo asked.

"I informed the school board about the student's powers but didn't say anything about Kurt's appearance," Xavier said. "Technically I didn't lie…"

"You just didn't tell them the whole truth," Logan sighed. The phone rang again. "I wonder what's **that's** about?"

"Xavier Institute, Charles Xavier…" Xavier began but then became quiet. "What happened?"

"Oh boy," Logan grumbled. "Just what we need a **new** headache!" Ororo shushed him.

"I see…" Xavier frowned. "Very well. I'll send someone immediately. I'm sorry I…" Someone said something sharp on the other end. Xavier hung up.

"More bad news?" Logan asked.

"Unfortunately, yes…" Xavier said. "And its not about Kurt."

* * *

Kurt was miserable, sitting alone in the backyard looking at the leaves change color. He didn't even bother to turn on his inducer seeing as at the time he was the only student to be there. He was separated from his friends, his girlfriend and now everyone knew what he was. The last bit of normalcy in his life was gone. He didn't think things could get any worse.

"Hey Elf!" Todd hopped over. "What's shaking?"

"And of course things do get worse," Kurt groaned. "Toad what are you doing here?"

"What? Can't a fellow mutant come over and cheer up another mutant in need?" Todd asked as he sat down next to him. "And tell that other mutant how much I appreciate him and thank him for all the good stuff?"

Kurt then realized something. "You won the betting pool didn't you?"

"Yeah I mean it was kind of obvious if you think about it," Todd shrugged.

"I'm glad you find my life so amusing!" Kurt snapped.

"Somebody has to," Todd shrugged. "Oh come on Elf! You had to know this was gonna happen sooner or later! I just didn't think you'd do it in front of an angry mob."

"Lucky me," Kurt grumbled.

"So uh, why aren't you in school if you haven't been expelled yet?" Todd asked.

"Why do you **think?** I just can't go back there," Kurt sighed. "Even I was sure I won't be expelled, it's just…I just wanted to be normal!"

"Let me guess, somebody tried to kill you because of the way you looked?" Todd sighed. "Join the club pal."

"You too?" Kurt looked at him.

"Hello? Didn't mention a while back my father wanted to carve me up like a Thanksgiving turkey?" Todd said. Then he sobered. "Would have too if my momma…"

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

"He was drunk and tried to kill me," Todd shrugged. "She got in his way. He killed her. Freaked out. Shot himself. Bang boom. End of story."

"How old were you?" Kurt asked.

"Six. Barely even made my first hop," Todd shrugged. "And that was the beginning of a long _wonderful_ journey in the foster care system and the streets. So stop whining. At least you got people who care about you. Take it from me, could have been a lot worse."

Kurt was quiet for a minute. "They tried to burn me at the stake."

"Who?"

"Some village in Germany," Kurt sighed. "I was working with my parents in a circus. Somehow they found out this wasn't a costume. I tried to run. They grabbed me, beat me up and the next thing I knew there was fire everywhere."

"Geeze, I didn't think people did **that** anymore," Todd gulped.

"They do. It was the first time I teleported," Kurt sighed. "Somehow I managed to make it outside of town and back to my family. Not long afterwards the Professor found me and brought me here."

"Well no wonder you're so jumpy about people seeing you," Todd said. "Look Nightcrawler…Sorry dude."

"Me too," Kurt said, looking at Todd with understanding. "I guess we do have a lot in common."

"Ya know, now that I got all this cash I don't really wanna spend it on myself," Todd scratched his head. "When this all dies down…Wanna go to the Gut Bomb and get some burgers? Or I could order in, ya know?"

"Think I'd like that," Kurt nodded.

"TOAD! What are **you **doing here?" Kitty stormed up to them. "Don't we have enough trouble without…?"

"Kitty! Chill out! It's okay!" Kurt stood in front of her. "It's okay! Toad's cool. We're just hanging out that's all."

"Yeah I just came to cheer him up! Any **law **against that?" Todd snapped.

"We were just talking and thinking about going out sometime for a bite to eat or maybe play video games later," Kurt explained. "That's all."

"Hold it, you're friends now with _Toad?_" Kitty was stunned. "When did **that **happen?"

"Just did," Kurt sighed. "Let's just say we're kind of on the same wavelength."

"Okay, things are now officially freaky," Kitty groaned.

"Look at the bright side Kurt," Sam sighed as he walked up to them. "If you are at least you won't be alone. Congratulate me. I just got expelled."

"You?" Todd blinked. "You weren't even on the list of possible guys to get expelled next! What happened?"

"List?" Sam asked. "What list?"

"Do yourself a favor," Kurt sighed. "Don't ask!"


	5. And The Hits Just Keep On Coming

**And The Hits Just Keep On Coming**

"I can't believe out of all the students Sam was the one to get expelled!" Ororo was stunned. Ororo, Logan, Xavier, Hank and Bobby were in the living room.

"Believe it. I can't believe Cannonball would do something so reckless as get in a fight and accidentally trigger his powers," Hank sighed.

"Hey! What was the kid **supposed** to do in that situation?" Logan barked. "I tell you one thing those punks got off easy! If it was me there…"

"You're actually **proud** of what he did?" Ororo asked.

"You're damn right I'm proud! And I told him so!" Logan said. "And you can't look me in the face and tell me he should have just stood there and done **nothing!**"

"Obviously no, but still…" Xavier said.

"What's going on? What's all this about Sam getting expelled?" Scott burst in.

"It's okay Summers the kid didn't do anything wrong," Logan said.

"Starting a fight is never the right…" Xavier.

"It is if a bunch of punks tries to strip an innocent girl right in the middle of a hallway and nobody does anything about it!" Logan barked.

"What? Hold on! What happened?" Scott shouted.

"It was when they were changing over periods. Amara was trying to get to class. Some jocks stopped her," Bobby said. "All day people were saying stuff about mutants hiding their appearances what they really were and garbage like that. Some of them grabbed her and tried to pull her shirt off and people were chanting around. By the time I got there I saw Sam knocking a few back then he tripped and flew towards the lockers with one of 'em."

"Oh man!" Scott groaned.

"The jock's dinged up and they had to take him to the hospital but unfortunately the punk will live," Logan growled.

"They got half of her shirt pulled out over her head and pulled her pants down exposing her underwear!" Bobby yelled. "And there were teachers just standing around watching it happen! Someone had to do something! It was all I could do to keep Rogue and Tabitha from killing anyone when they found out!"

"Did ya mention they were taking pictures of it too?" Sam burst in with Jean and Rogue. "Did you tell them **that?**"

"They're already putting them up on the internet!" Rogue shouted.

"I'm sorry Professor but this goes way beyond harassment!" Jean agreed. "This time they went over the line!"

"How's Amara?" Ororo asked.

"She's upset and I can't blame her," Sam said. "She's saying how she never wants to go to school again!"

"I tell you what those jerks try that with me they'll get the shock of their lives!" Rogue snarled.

"Hey doesn't that school have some kind of sexual harassment policy?" Logan asked. "You can't tell me this doesn't fall under that category!"

"It does and our lawyers are working on it," Ororo said. "That's probably the only reason Sam hasn't been arrested yet."

"He shouldn't be for defending her!" Bobby said.

"I'm with you, Popsicle. Any **decent** man would do the same thing," Logan agreed.

"Unfortunately it is also fueling the fire of the protestors outside Bayville High," Hank sighed.

"Has anyone seen Tabitha?" Kitty walked in. "I've been looking all over for her for an hour and I can't find her."

"Oh no…" Xavier didn't need his powers to realize what was going to happen.

* * *

"I must say boys, this is our best piece of work ever," Tabitha grinned as she stood on the outskirts of town with the Brotherhood.

"It does have shall we say a certain jay nay sans qua about it," Fred mispronounced his French. "Whatever that means."

"I gotta admit Sis, your contribution is what made this masterpiece perfect," Pietro cackled.

"Thank you," Wanda said.

"Thanks guys. I knew I could count on you," Tabitha said.

"Hey it's time people learn that nobody humiliates an X-Man and gets away with it!" Lance said. "Except us of course."

"Yeah that's copyright infringement," Todd smirked.

"And it's funny too," Pyro snickered.

SCREECH!

"Oh great here come the party poopers," Lance grumbled as Scott, Hank, Logan and Jean pulled up in the X-Van.

"Hey Summers! How's it hanging?" Todd waved.

"Pretty well from where I'm standing!" Tabitha grinned.

"Tabitha! What the…HOLY CRAP!" Scott stopped and did a double take.

"Oh my God…" Jean's jaw dropped. "On the billboard up there…Is that..?"

"The entire Bayville High football team? Yes," Tabitha grinned.

"Are they…?" Scott gasped.

"Naked? Oh yeah," Wanda grinned. "That was a fun couple of hexes!"

"How did you get them in those positions?" Jean blinked, tilting her head.

"And how are they staying there?" Logan asked.

"Super glue," Pietro said.

"And a little slime," Todd added.

"Oh this is so bad…" Jean winced.

"So very bad…" Scott groaned.

"Our lawyers are just going to **love** this!" Hank sighed.


	6. Day Four Problems Galore

**Day Four Problems Galore**

"You stripped an entire football team naked," Magneto walked back and forth in front of the Brotherhood at their place. "Humiliated them by sticking them with super glue in…unusual positions on a bulletin board downtown. And set their clothes on fire."

"That last bit was my idea," Pyro spoke up. The others glared at him. "I know. I know. Shut up."

"You have not only set human /mutant relationships back another dozen steps but made life for Charles's students even more difficult at Bayville High," Magneto said. "To this I have only one thing to say…Well done."

"So…You ain't mad at us for what we did?" Todd blinked.

"For what? Proving my point that humans and mutants can't coexist even in the same school without being persecuted?" Magneto asked. "For taking a stand against humanity even though it was your enemy that was the target? This proves to me that you lot finally understand and are ready to defend mutant kind even if the mutants in question don't follow our beliefs."

"Really? So we did good," Fred beamed.

"Yes Blob," Magneto sighed. "You did very well. For once. I must admit although you are rather lacking in the results department, your enthusiasm and **creative **ways to solve problems are rather useful."

"We try to think outside the box," Todd said.

"Those of us that **can** think at all," Pietro rolled his eyes.

"I've tried to do things Xavier's way and this incident just proves to me that some people can not or will not listen to reason," Magneto told them. "Then again it's not like my breaking off with Xavier is completely unprecedented."

"So what do we do now?" Wanda asked.

"Try **not** to get in trouble or start fights with the X-Men for the next few months," Magneto warned them. "I have some plans I need to work on. Until then Wanda keep an eye on the boys. You're in charge."

"Why is she always in charge?" Pietro pouted.

"Because she doesn't keep the food allowance Magneto gives us for clothes and makeup!" Fred snapped.

"I do not wear makeup! I just have some concealed for zit emergencies and some toner to bring out my cheekbones on special occasions!" Pietro snapped.

"Is the blue eye shadow for special occasions or did you get it to match your uniform for **another reason?"** Todd mocked.

"Why you little…" Pietro zoomed over at Todd and tried to strangle him. Only to have Todd grab him with his tongue when he tried to do so. Fred started to yell about Pietro picking on Todd and accidentally knocked down Pyro and Lance. Both of which got mad and before anyone knew it all the boys were wrestling each other.

"Of course it is too much to ask that you don't fight **each other** as well…" Magneto groaned.

"Father how much longer do I have to stay here with **them?**" Wanda's eye twitched.

"Just be patient," Magneto sighed, not really having the energy to break up the fight. "I'll get more recruits. I promise. I hope…Just don't kill them when you torment them. That's all I ask."

Wanda nodded then she started to hex several objects in the house to attack the Brotherhood. Typically they ran away screaming as Wanda tormented them. "I really need to get new people," Magneto sighed. "If only I'd treated Colossus and Gambit better."

"HERE COMES MR. FLICKERS! HA HA HA!" Pyro cackled.

"But noooo! I had to keep **him**!" Magneto winced as the smell of smoke started to fill the room. "Maybe I should take an online management course or something so I can keep people who are **not** complete psychopaths?"

* * *

"I can't believe how much is going on around here," Gambit grumbled as he sat up in bed. His bruises were all healed and he was getting better.

"Never a dull moment that's for sure," Kurt sighed. He was visiting Gambit in the infirmary after the others left for school. "Amara refuses to go and I can't say I blame her. And Tabitha's being kept home just in case."

"In case?" Gambit asked.

"In case she decides to get **more revenge**," Jean walked in.

"Gotta admit the girl has spunk," Gambit snickered.

"That spunk got her on probation again as well as waxing the X-Jet for the next three years," Jean said. "To be fair, she was already on probation for other stuff before that incident. But that's not the latest incident. I had to go pick up Jamie from his school. He's been expelled too."

"Jamie's been kicked out **too?** What happened?" Kurt asked.

"You know how sometimes Multiple makes clones of himself when he gets knocked around?" Jean asked.

"Yeah," Kurt asked.

"Some of Jamie's classmates thought it would be funny to make him do that while in science class," Jean sighed. "While they were doing a chemistry experiment."

"You mean…?" Gambit asked.

"Half of Bayville Middle School is covered in some kind of green slime," Jean groaned. "As well as Jamie, a few classmates, two teachers, the classroom hamster and the vice principal."

"Looks like our little home schooled group is growing," Gambit smirked. "Nightcrawler won't be so lonely after all."

"That's what I'm worried about," Jean sighed.

"Aren't you supposed to be in college by now?" Gambit realized something.

"Yeah well, let's just say the University I was supposed to attend suddenly misplaced my acceptance letters," Jean grumbled.

"They can't do that! Can they?" Kurt asked.

"It's another question our lawyers have to work on," Jean said. "But apparently they can."

"Sorry Jean if anyone deserves to be in school, it's you," Gambit said sincerely. "Sad thing is things are gonna get worse before they get better. I just hope Rogue and the others hold up at school today."

* * *

"Demon Spawn, well **that's** original," Rogue read the spray paint on her locker.

"So are all these pentagrams," Kitty remarked. "Nice change from Mutie."

"Just get our stuff and go to class," Bobby grumbled.

Principal Bricklebee stormed up to them. "What is the meaning of this? Why are these lockers in the state they're in? You mutants are gonna pay for this!"

"Some jerks vandalize our lockers and you blame **us?**" Ray snapped. "What kind of stupid…" Peter held him back.

"All students are expected to keep their lockers in good condition," Principle Bricklebee sniffed. "Tell Xavier he'll be expecting a bill for the cleanup and restoration of the lockers!" He stormed away.

"Oh goody, just another **fun thing** to happen to us at school today," Roberto said sarcastically.

Classes seemed to drag by until it was lunchtime. "Is it just me or is everyone purposely not saying anything to us today?" Bobby asked as he sat down. "Except for the protesters outside of course?"

"I must have raised my hand at least twice today but no one called on me," Ray said. "Not even for roll call."

"They all ignored me too, but then again everyone always tries to do it," Rogue said.

"In other words, taunting us was too much trouble. Now they're all giving us the silent treatment," Kitty grumbled. "So mature."

"I wish they were doing it to me," Amanda sighed as she walked up to them. "Mind if I sit with you guys? My former _friends_ won't let me sit with them."

"Is that really a good idea?" Ray said it before he thought.

"My reputation's toast anyway. Everyone knows I'm dating Kurt and thanks to the Brotherhood's stupid TV program over the summer they know my mom can do magic," Amanda said. "Some people are even saying she made him with her magic so I could have a boyfriend!"

"That's just stupid!" Kitty fumed.

"This whole school is stupid!" Ray told her. "I tell ya it can't get any lamer!"

"Attention students. This is Principal Bricklebee," An announcement came over the PA system. "I am afraid it is my sad duty to inform you that this week's pep rally has been cancelled."

"Rah, Rah," Rogue said sarcastically.

"In fact **all** school sporting events have been cancelled for the whole year," Principal Brickleebee spoke. "It seems that due to the presence of certain **individuals**, the respective authorities for the state football, basketball, baseball, gymnastics, volleyball, soccer, lacrosse, golf, cheerleading and chess teams have banned Bayville High from participating this year due to concerns of cheating and past allegations of cheating. This is a moot point because due to budget cuts we can no longer support any football, basketball, baseball, gymnastics, volleyball, soccer, lacrosse, golf or cheerleading teams. The chess team has already supported themselves for years but still just to be safe we're banning it too."

There was a score of protests from the students. "As you can imagine there are also other budget cuts mostly due to damages done or indirectly caused by certain individuals who shall remain nameless," The Principal went on. "Even though it is the fault of certain individuals from the Xavier Institute that Homecoming is canceled I can not tell you. Due to confidentially laws I can't assign blame to Kitty Pryde, Bobby Drake, Ray Crisp, Roberto DeLacosta, Peter Rasputin, Kurt 'The Demon' Wagner, Amara Aquila, Sam Guthrie, Tabitha Smith and that Rogue girl. I can't tell you that it's because of that incident the other day involving certain students like Amara Aquila, Sam Guthrie and possibly every other mutant in Bayville we have to do a long boring sexual harassment seminar as well."

"In other words even though the mutants have pretty much destroyed any sort of social life you kids could have had, I can't tell you that. That is all."

"Oh we are so gonna get the blame for this," Kitty groaned as everyone else in the cafeteria glared at their table. Then everyone in the cafeteria threw food at them. "I was right!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That evening in an abandoned warehouse…

"Let me get this straight," One man spoke to another. "That mutie used his powers in school and beat up your kid and he isn't even gonna get **arrested?**"

"Cops said something about self defense, helping a girl and being expelled was enough," Another man growled. "But we all know that's crap! They're too scared of Xavier to do anything about it."

"And everybody knows the school board is taking bribes from that bald freak," A third man snapped.

There was a small crowd of people in the warehouse. On the walls were signs: DOWN WITH MUTANTS. JOIN THE FOH! SAVE THE HUMAN RACE.

"It's disgusting what those freaks are getting away with," A woman said. "Last year my kid was suspended a month for just bringing a penknife to school! But they allow mutants who can shoot lightning and ice and suck people's souls to just walk around **freely**? It's ridiculous!"

"At least we got rid of a couple of 'em," Another woman said.

"We got rid of squat! You know the school board is going to cave in and those freaks will be right back in school in a week or two!" The first man shouted. "And who's going to suffer? Our kids!"

"That's right!" Another man shouted. "They've already taken away some of our athletic trophies and achievements! Our athletes are subjected to ridiculous lawsuits, not that they can play anyway! Our kids are constantly in danger! Who knows when it will end?"

"If they stay here any longer our school is going to be destroyed! I know it!" Another woman wailed. "And most of us can't afford private school!"

A tall man in army camouflage gear raised his hands. "Parents of Bayville, the time for protesting is over! We have tried to resolve this matter peacefully but it is obvious that mutants can't be reasoned with! So the only thing left is force!"

"Yeah! But what can we do?" A man asked.

"You don't have to do anything," The Army man said. "We in the FOH will come to your aid in this time of need! Our leader, Graydon Creed has connections. Connections that will give the human race the edge we need to drive out those freaks from this town once and for all!"

"And what exactly are those connections going to do?" The first woman asked skeptically.

"Tomorrow they are gonna show those mutants that they can't push human kids around and get away with it," The Army man grinned. "By the time we're through those damn muties are gonna wish they never stepped foot in Bayville High! What's left of 'em!"


	7. A Visit From The School Board

**A Visit From The School Board**

Late that evening Principal Bricklebee and three members of the school board were meeting in Xavier's office with Logan, Jean and Scott on the future of certain students at Bayville High.

"Look we all agree what happened with Ms. Aquila was completely out of hand," Principal Bricklebee said. "Even I can't overlook it. Bayville High has a strong no tolerance policy concerning sexual harassment. Those boys will be expelled by the end of the week and not allowed to return to Bayville High. And considering the circumstances we might be able to overlook Mr. Guthrie's…accidental use of powers, provided that you adhere to certain conditions."

"And what conditions are those?" Jean asked.

"First of all Mr. Guthrie has to take an anger management course," Mr. Kowalski, head of the school board spoke. "And he is suspended from all after school activities for the rest of the year."

"The ones that are left anyway," Mrs. Hansen grumbled. She was another member of the school board.

"That can be arranged," Xavier said.

"We also convinced the parents not to press charges in exchange for you not pressing charges against their boys," Mr. Brickleebe said. "However the case against Mr. Wagner is an entirely different matter."

"Mister Xavier there's not enough money to take that demon mutant back!" Mr. Kowalski snapped. "I don't care how much money you give us every year!"

"What did you say?" Jean realized something.

"We're saying that Xavier's yearly contributions to the school are not enough to cover up your cover up," Mrs. Hansen fumed. "We allowed those students of yours to come back because you promised us extra funding as well as they would be well behaved."

"Parents think schools are going to hell as it is without letting a demon mutant in the hallways," Mr. Kowalski snapped. "And don't think we haven't forgotten all those demon sightings in the boy's bathroom that have plagued our teaching staff for the past three and a half years."

"Technically Kurt didn't break any rules," Scott said. "He just…wanted to blend in. Not use his mutant abilities."

"And his appearance is a part of his mutant powers which the school bans," Jean added. "In a way you could say Kurt was following the rules."

"You must think we're real idiots to believe that!" Mr. Appleton snapped. "There is no way we are gonna allow that monster back in our hallways! Tell them Bricklebee!"

"How much?" Xavier sighed.

"Ten thousand dollars in addition to your normal payments," Principal Bricklebee snorted.

"You're actually **considering**…?" Mr. Appleton, another school board member was stunned.

"That's my offer," The Principal said.

"You actually want a bribe for…?" Scott was furious.

"Done," Xavier stunned them. "I suppose you want the check now?"

"Yes, but that mutant comes to school **as is**, meaning no tricks to hide his identity!" Principal Bricklebee snorted.

"Wait a minute, do we really want that? I mean won't his presence distract the other students? At least the others look human even if they aren't!" Mr. Kowalski asked.

"That's my offer take it or leave it!" Principal Bricklebee said.

"Very well," Xavier got out his checkbook and to the horror of Scott and Jean wrote out the check.

"I expect your students to be on their best behavior tomorrow," Principal Bricklebee said. "Thank you for your donation."

They walked out and headed towards their cars outside. "I tell you one thing," Principal Bricklebee admired the checks. "They may be troublemaking freaks but they raised more money for us faster than any bake sale or band raffle could have."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mrs. Hansen asked.

"How can you let those mutants back in school?" Mr. Appleton asked. "You know that demon mutant is going to freak everyone out! We've already lost nearly a quarter of our teaching staff and substitute pool to that thing! What you want them all to go?"

"Don't worry. Before we came here I got a message from a reliable source that our mutant problems will be over by tomorrow," Principal Bricklebee said. "Might as well get rid of all of them in one stroke. I just figured we'd get a bit more cash out of them before they got kicked out."

"How?" Mr. Kowalski asked.

"I don't know. It's a plausible deniability thing," Principal Bricklebee said. "All was told was to make sure mutants showed up at school tomorrow and try to warn off as many normal students as possible from going."

"Well whatever it is I hope it works," Mr. Kowalski muttered. "At this point I'm ready to try anything to get rid of those freaks."

Meanwhile inside Scott and Jean were still a bit shocked. "This isn't the first time this has happened has it?" Scott realized.

"No, this has been going on for quite a while now," Xavier sighed.

"How long? No wait, I think I can guess…You actually bribed the school board into letting us back?" Jean was shocked. "You mean Quicksilver was actually telling the **truth** about that?"

"I don't know what's more shocking," Scott said. "The Professor bribing the school board of Quicksilver telling the truth about **anything**!"

"You bribed them right after the disaster with the Brotherhood in the school parking lot didn't you?" Jean asked. "Professor how **could** you? We actually believed they wanted to give us a chance!"

"What was I supposed to do Jean? Make you give up on your education?" Xavier asked. "Have you give up on humanity? I couldn't tell you."

"Couldn't or **wouldn't?**" Jean challenged.

"Would you have preferred I used my powers to change their minds?" Xavier asked.

"This is almost the same thing!" Scott said.

"Look kid I ain't exactly thrilled about this either," Logan pointed out. "But like it or not this is the way the world works sometimes. Sometimes you gotta make sacrifices for the greater good. And this is a pretty mild sacrifice if you think about it. At least Xavier ain't using his powers."

"What about the sacrifices we made? What the students are making?" Jean asked. "Did you ever think about that?"

"Of course I do! You think I don't feel a **moment** of anguish you all feel every time the students come back from Bayville High?" Xavier told them. "You think I'm not **furious **at how Amara and Kurt were treated? It took all my self control not to use my powers to turn some of those bigots' minds into jelly just now! Yes you are making sacrifices and being out on the front lines of hatred and intolerance but what's the alternative? Have you thought of that? Do you want mutants to be **segregated?** To not be able to go to school and have a decent education? To be separated from the human race? To not even have a chance to prove to people that mutants are human beings deserving the same rights and privileges too?"

"Of course not but still…" Jean sighed. "It just seem wrong. It seems like you went against everything you taught us."

"Technically no," Logan pointed out. "Xavier didn't use his powers."

"Just his money, and money is a form of power," Scott added.

"A form of power most humans **respect** and don't fear," Logan finished. "What you think the Professor is the **only** person in the world who has to bribe people so that his kids can have a decent education? You should take a look at some of the geniuses in Washington DC sometimes! Can't tell me they only got their education because Daddy bribed someone important? At least these kids deserve it!"

"It's not right," Jean said.

"Yeah a lot of things aren't right," Logan said. "But which is the lesser of evils: To use your mutant powers to force people to get what you want? To just give up and stand at the side of the road instead of doing something slightly unethical and end up in a cage somewhere? Or to do what _thousands_ of **other people** do _every day_ in order to make sure you have some rights?"

"I hate to say it Jean but they have a point," Scott said.

"You can understand why I couldn't tell you the truth," Xavier said. "I didn't want to take away your education or your hope for humanity. I didn't want any of you to end up like…"

"Like Evan?" Jean finished.

"Imagine what he would have done if you weren't allowed back in school?" Logan asked.

"Maybe then he might have stayed! He might have felt like he could trust us and not run away!" Jean said.

"Or he might have just run off and joined Magneto," Logan said. "We all know some of these kids would have done it if they didn't have any hope."

"Look we can argue about Evan on what we should and shouldn't have done until the cows come home," Scott said. "The thing we need to agree on is what we have to do now? You can't force Kurt to go to school after what happened to him."

"No but…We have to try to get him to at least attempt to go to school," Xavier said. "You remember what he was like when he first got here. How unsure of himself he was. Full of self loathing. We have to make him feel proud of himself."

"We could end up with another Spyke situation on our hands either way," Jean mused.

"I don't think so," Logan said. "The Elf is a lot closer to everyone here than Spyke was. He knows he has friends."

"Fine, we won't say anything **for now**," Scott told him. "I just hope your plan works and it's worth all the pain we've all been through."

"Scott go tell Sam he can get ready for school tomorrow," Xavier sighed.

"I'll talk to Amara and warn Tabitha not to start something," Logan said. "I just can't believe Amara's going back after what happened."

"I think those pictures the Brotherhood took of their handiwork took some of the edge off of her," Scott said. "Let's just say it's not **her** body a lot of the kids at school are going to be talking about."

"The Brotherhood put them on the Internet didn't they?" Xavier sighed.

"Among other places," Scott sighed. "Tabitha told me that Wanda personally mailed several close ups to every cheerleading squad in the state. You can say what you want about the Brotherhood but they can be pretty creative when they want to be."

"That just leaves Kurt," Jean sighed. "I'll do it."

Jean went off to find Kurt who was already talking to Rogue. "Forget it Rogue! There is no way I can go back there! Even if they allow me back which there is no way that is going to happen!"

"Actually…" Jean said as she walked in.

"You're kidding?" Kurt's jaw dropped. "They're letting me go back to school? How? Why?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know all the details," Jean said. "However there is a catch. You can't use your image inducer."

"What?" Kurt gasped. "Are you serious? No! No! I can't do it! I can't go out there like this!"

"Kurt I know how you feel…" Jean said.

"Uh no you **don't!**" Kurt said. "Have you spent your entire life hiding from angry mobs with pitchforks and people wanting to burn you at the stake? I think not!"

"It's not gonna be like that Kurt," Jean said.

"It already was like that!" Kurt yelled. "Do you not remember the mob the other day? The one where **Quicksilver** of all people had to rescue me from? And you know he is never gonna let that go!"

"Kurt I'm going to be there with you. And so will the rest of us," Rogue said. "I know it's a crap filled pain in the ass but you gotta do it!"

"Because it will help promote mutant rights?" Kurt asked.

"No, because I'm not gonna suffer alone with those yahoos," Rogue said. "And it's not just me! What about Amanda? She misses you like crazy and she needs you there. Do you really want her to go through everybody at school turning on her all alone? Especially since you're the reason they turned on her in the first place?"

"No," Kurt sighed. "I don't."

"And Amara! She's gonna need all the support she can get if she's gonna face those people back there," Rogue reasoned. "You can't let her go through that alone can you? And Tabitha? You know she might try to do something about it! We need every person we can get to keep her from doing something stupid!"

"You really know where my weak points are, don't you Sis?" Kurt groaned.

"Just try it for a few days," Jean said. "Tomorrow is Friday already. You have to give this a chance."

"It's just not fair," Kurt sighed. "All I ever wanted was to be normal and fit in. I guess I should be grateful that I had at least a couple of years of that. Better than nothing."

"You are normal Kurt and you **do** fit in," Jean said. "With us, the people who care about you."

"And it's time for you to make a stand," Rogue said. "You ain't gonna let those creeps push you around forever are ya?"

"Why do I have a feeling I am going to regret this?" Kurt groaned.


	8. Day Five Try To Survive

**Day Five Try To Survive**

"You ready for this?" Kitty held Kurt's hand as they pulled up to the school in the school van.

"Not really," Kurt grumbled. He was not wearing his image inducer but he had regular school clothes on.

"It's not like they weren't making fun of you before they found out," Rogue said as she parked the school van.

"Words I am not that concerned about," Kurt said. "Things like pitchforks, rope, fire…That is what I am concerned about."

"Pitchforks? In Bayville?" Ray asked. "I think you don't have to worry about that!"

"Just all those other weapons," Bobby added.

"Thank you very much Iceman," Kurt grumbled. "Here goes…"

"Take it easy Amara," Tabitha held her friend's hand. "I'm here for you girlfriend."

"I don't know if I can face these people again," Amara said.

"You won't be left alone, either of you," Kitty promised.

"Although you'll wish you had if you meet with the school psychologist," Rogue grumbled.

They walked up to the doors of the school. Many students that were there gave them harsh looks but most said nothing. A few sneered but stayed away. "It's quieter than I thought," Kurt said. "Even the protestors aren't saying anything."

"What protestors?" Tabitha looked around. "They're gone."

"They are," Kitty realized. "Maybe they got tired of just standing around doing nothing but insulting us all day?"

"That's what I'm afraid of," Rogue muttered. She looked around as they entered the building. "Is it just me or does school seem to be a bit less crowded than usual?"

"Their parents probably took 'em out of school cause they didn't want their kids to be around that blue mutant," A girl said. "Lucky!" She stomped away.

"Oh that really fills me with confidence," Kurt grumbled.

"Kurt! You came!" Amanda walked over to him and hugged him.

"You know me, couldn't stay away," Kurt gave her a weak smile.

"EWW! She's actually touching it!" A prissy girl squealed. Students pointed at the scene.

"Probably has fleas all over him," One cheerleader stuck out her tongue.

"HE DOES NOT!" Amanda shouted.

"Does too!" The cheerleader snapped.

"My boyfriend does **not **have fleas!" Amanda yelled.

"Disgusting!" Someone shouted.

"FREAK LOVER!" Another yelled.

"What do you expect? She's a witch! Her mom's a witch!" Someone else shouted.

"Freaks like freaks! I'd say stick with your own kind but I'm guessing that witches count as freaks too!" A cheerleader sneered.

"Amanda is not a witch!" Kurt yelled.

"Yeah like we're gonna believe a blue demon!" A guy shouted.

"You lied about your appearance for years and everything else! You really expect us to believe **you?**" Another guy yelled.

"Isn't there a law about having **animals** in school?" Another girl yelled.

"I can't believe they brought Guthrie back! He assaulted my boyfriend!" A girl screamed.

"Your boyfriend was trying to get into another girl's pants!" Tabitha yelled.

"Hey he just wanted to see if she had a tail too!" The girl yelled.

"Get out of here freaks!" Someone threw a paper ball at them.

"Why you…?" Tabitha growled.

"No! Tabitha don't do it!" Sam grabbed her arm.

Students started throwing things at them. Trash, shoes, food, whatever they could find. "This way!" Bobby yelled and they ran into a classroom.

"Can't hide here freaks!" A jock shouted as the students broke through the door and cornered the mutants.

"Oh goody, I haven't even been here five minutes and there's already a mob," Kurt groaned.

"They're just throwing trash at us Kurt!" Rogue snapped as she grabbed a book and prepared to throw it. "I say we do the same! Like attracts like!"

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

"Hey what are you freaks doing?" Someone shouted as the building shook.

"Yeah I thought we got rid of the mutant that makes earthquakes?" Another student yelled.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

"That's not us!" Kitty yelled.

"If I didn't know better that sounds like a…" Rogue's eyes widened.

THUMP! THUMP!

Rogue, Kurt, Kitty and Amanda looked out the window. To their horror was a giant set of metal legs. Something bent down and looked straight at them with cold, inhuman metal eyes.

"Oh you gotta be **kidding** me!" Rogue yelled.

"This is so **not **happening!" Kitty shouted.

"Sentinel 571 Detecting mutants," The Sentinel spoke. "Objective, destroy…"

"I **knew** I should have stayed home today!" Kurt groaned.


	9. The Battle At Bayville High

**The Battle At Bayville High**

"MOVE IT!" Kurt yelled as he grabbed Amanda and teleported away just as the Sentinel's hand crashed through the window. Kitty grabbed Rogue and Tabitha and they phased through the tip of the hand and wall of the building. Sam crashed through part of the wall along with Peter and everyone else fled through the hole.

"Kurt? What's happening?" Amanda yelled as Kurt teleported her outside.

"Amanda you have to run away from us! It's your only chance! RUN!" Kurt yelled as he went in the other direction to help his friends.

Fortunately for the X-Men they weren't the only mutants there. The Brotherhood had sent Todd to the school to spy on the gang.

"You guys gotta get over here pronto!" Todd yelled into his cell phone. "There's a Sentinel on the loose at the school! That thing is tearing up the place! The X-Men don't stand a chance!"

"A Sentinel? Kitty…" Lance gasped. "Come on we gotta suit up and get over there!"

"But Magneto said for us not to fight with the X-Men," Pyro said.

"He said only not to **start** fights with the X-Men," Pietro said. "Never said anything about **joining** fights the X-men are _already _in!" He ran off ahead to help.

You would think that the X-Men would have little trouble in attacking a single Sentinel. But the Sentinel had more firepower than expected. And more new features.

WHAM!

The Sentinel sent shockwaves that knocked back the mutants. Then it detected Kitty. "Mutant Files: Kitty Pryde: Phasing could disrupt system. Status, most dangerous. Prime target, render inoperable."

"Kitty watch out!" Peter yelled.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Kitty was hit with a strange green ray. She tried to run through the Sentinel but was knocked backwards. "My powers!"

"Phase 1 Power Nullifier effective, terminate…." The Sentinel went to step on her.

The next thing Kitty knew she had been whisked away just before the laser hit her. "You guys are so slow it's funny!" Pietro quipped as he carried her off. "It's a good thing the Brotherhood are here to save your butts!"

"Huh? Quicksilver? Oh great!" Kitty groaned. "You are never going to let me live this down are you?"

"Not really, no!" Pietro remarked as he put her down. "Are you okay?"

"Kind of stunned…" Kitty groaned. "I…I can't use my powers!"

"Must be a side effect of that stupid ray!" Rogue said. "You think it's permanent?"

"I'm not gonna stick around to find out!" Todd told them as he hopped out of the tree. Suddenly it got dark. "Aw man now it's gonna rain!"

"No, it's the cavalry!" Rogue pointed as Ororo flew overhead. "Looks like the Brotherhood isn't gonna be our only backup!"

Meanwhile the entire school was panicking. "THIS IS NOT WHAT I WAS PROMISED!" Principal Bricklebee screamed as the Sentinel tromped all over the school grounds. "NOBODY SAID ANYTHING ABOUT GIANT ROBOTS!"

"Wait you knew something like this was going to happen?" One of the teachers yelled.

"Not like **this** obviously!" Bricklebee yelled as the machine took a swipe at Ororo but missed and hit part of the school instead. "MY SCHOOL!"

"Dude there goes another wall," A slacker said to another.

"We have to help Storm!" Rogue shouted as the Sentinel shot lasers at Ororo, who dodged them.

"Good idea! It's hero time!" Bobby iced up and rode on his ice toboggan straight ahead. He was blasted back by a laser. Kurt managed to grab him and teleport him back to safety. "Is it me or do those lasers really pack a punch?"

"It's not you…" Sam groaned as he was knocked backwards.

Tabitha, Ray, Roberto and Amara tried to use their powers to knock the Sentinel down but found their attacks useless. Peter had armored up but was knocked back as well. "What's the situation?" Scott shouted as he pulled up with Logan, Hank and Jean in their uniforms.

"Big bad Sentinel trashing the school and knocking us around like rag dolls," Pietro huffed as he had pulled Sam to safety.

"We're here to help!" Lance and the rest of the Brotherhood arrived.

"Good we're gonna need it!" Todd gulped as Ororo tried to zap the Sentinel with lighting only to have her attack reflected back at her.

"Watch out for that green ray!" Kitty yelled as the Sentinel shot out a ray. "STORM! WATCH OUT!"

The green ray hit Ororo and she screamed in pain. She started to plummet to the ground. "Storm!" Logan shouted.

"I can slow her fall!" Jean used her telekinesis to catch her.

"I got her!" Pietro ran over and Jean let her down enough for Pietro to grab her and bring her to safety.

"Storm? Are you all right?" Hank asked.

"I have been better," Ororo groaned. "My powers! I can't access my powers!"

"I think it's only temporary," Kitty flexed her hand. "I got hit too and I'm still stunned but I think it's wearing off. I can feel it."

"That's still a major disadvantage in our situation," Hank said.

"Especially with us not being heavy hitters against that," Kitty groaned.

"If that Sentinel comes over here we're toast yo!" Todd whined.

"But it's not. Why is the Sentinel looking over **there **when we're all over **here?**" Rogue asked. "It's walking **away** from us!"

"Mutant Signature detected! Destroy!" The Sentinel had turned away from the majority of X-Men. It seemed to stalk a group of kids. Amanda was one of them. She tripped and fell. Before anyone could do anything the Sentinel seemed to power up a laser blast.

"AMANDA!" Kurt yelled just about ready to teleport her out of the way when something happened.

FLASH!

Before Kurt realized it Amanda was right next to him. "Amanda?" Kurt gasped. "Did you just…?"

"I…I…" Amanda was shaking.

"Unknown mutant signature identified," The Sentinel turned back to them. "Terminate!"

"Terminate this!" Scott shot out an optic blast but to his horror the Sentinel seemed to not be affected by it. "My optic blasts have no affect!"

"Let's try working together!" Wanda shouted. With Wanda's hex bolt, Scott's optic blasts, Bobby's ice shards, Ray's electricity, Tabitha's energy bombs, Amara's fire and Lance's earthquake at the same time. They gave it a huge hit and forced the Sentinel to fall backwards. Right into the side of the school.

"We knocked it down but it's getting back up again!" Bobby shouted.

"What do you have to do to kill this thing?" Ray yelled.

"It's a robot, Berzerker!" Roberto shouted. "You can't kill it!"

"You know what I mean!" Ray yelled.

"We have to try and lead it away from the school!" Scott shouted. The mutants tried to retreat but the Sentinel recovered quickly. It jumped and cornered them on the football field.

"For a hunk of tin that thing is fast!" Logan roared. He charged straight at the thing and tried to use his claws on the Sentinel. They didn't make a dent. He was knocked backwards by a swift kick of the foot.

"Wolverine!" Jean caught him with her telekinesis as the other mutants tried to fight.

"Adamantium…" Logan grunted. "Pretty dense…"

"No wonder our attacks are doing squat!" Bobby snapped.

"This is not good!" Lance shouted as he barely escaped a laser blast. The laser deflected off the side of his helmet and it cracked. "Aw man!"

"Hey if that thing can shut off our powers why doesn't it keep doing it?" Fred asked as he threw a car from the parking lot at the Sentinel. "I mean why not shut off all our powers first and **then **blow us up?"

"A very good question, Blob," Hank said as he dodged a regular laser. "Perhaps it can only do so in limited timed amounts since the rays capabilites are unstable..."

"In English please!" Todd shouted.

"The ray that robs our powers might need to recharge for some reason," Hank said. "Is that simple enough for you?"

Amara was in full fire form and flinging flames at the Sentinel. However the Sentinel seemed unfazed by this and shot something out of it's chest. It was a huge metal bowl that fell over Amara and seemed to trap her.

"GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT!" Amara screamed as she looked through the window.

Kitty made her way over there but was stopped. "I…I can't phase through!" Kitty pounded on the metal object. "I still can't use my powers!"

"Shadowcat! Watch out!" Peter put himself in front of Kitty to protect her from a huge laser blast. They were both knocked back.

"Okay that's it! You're going **down!**" Lance summoned up his greatest tremor. It knocked the Sentinel back but it also knocked down half the school.

"MY SCHOOL!" Principal Bricklebee screamed. "THEY'RE DESTROYING MY SCHOOL!"

"At least all the students got out!" A teacher shouted.

"WHO CARES? THEY DESTROYED MY SCHOOL!" Principal Bricklebee started to cry.

"Way to care about your students, dude," A slacker grumbled.

"We're gonna need a lot more than a few bake sales to cover this," Another teacher sighed.

"Well there goes the gym again," Pietro quipped. "And the east wing of the school. Oh there goes the west wing too…"

"Get out of the way!" Rogue shoved Kurt and Amanda to the side as she was hit with a green ray. "Oh great..."

Then the mutants were all knocked back with a shockwave. "We're all going to die aren't we?" Todd moaned as he lay on the ground.

"Yes we are, Toad," Kurt moaned.

"I knew it!" Todd groaned. "I knew sooner or later this lifestyle will kill me!"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUMMMMMMMMBBBLLEEE!

"Okay that was **not** me!" Lance shouted.

"It's coming from…" Kurt looked behind him. "Magma?"

The metal dome buckled and bent as a huge plume of molten fire red rock spewed out from under it. Amara in her Magma form rose on top like a goddess of fire.

"MAGMA WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST **DO?"** Ray screamed.

"Is that…?" Fred's jaw dropped.

"Lava, yes," Pietro gulped.

"And is it…?" Todd blinked.

"Getting bigger? Definitely!" Lance was stunned.

"And it's…It's a…A…" Wanda gasped. "It can't be!"

"It is! It's a **volcano!**" Scott's jaw dropped. "Magma is making a volcano!"

CRASH! SMASH!

Streams of lava were directed from Amara at the top of the giant mound. The Sentinel could not withstand the assault and it toppled backwards onto the school. What was left of the school.

"Good work Magma!" Logan yelled. "Adamantium can be melted with extreme heat!"

"Yeah and I guess a ton of lava would be hot enough to melt it," Fred said.

Amara let out a primal scream as she let loose more lava, destroying the Sentinel, but she didn't stop there. She created more lava and let it spew over the football field and the school.

"Whoa! She's good!" Pyro gasped happily. "I think I'm in **love!"**

"I don't believe it!" Kurt gasped. "There's a **volcano** on the football field!"

"Look on the bright side," Todd said. "The way our football players play, they're not gonna use it much anyway."

"And it took out that Sentinel pretty well," Kitty blinked. "LOOK OUT!"

More lava and rocks spewed from the ground as the volcano grew larger and larger. "Okay Amara that's enough…" Tabitha gulped. "The Sentinel's down. You can stop now…"

Amara didn't listen. She was screaming and yelling in rage. She kept making the volcano grow and kept firing fireballs and lava streams at the school. Not to mention a few students and teachers who ran away in terror. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO US? I HATE YOU! DIE YOU INFERIOR HUMANS! DIE!"

"Okay…Looks like Magma is having some kind of breakdown," Pietro gulped. "Any ideas?"

"I'll get her!" Jean flew up to her. "Amara! Stop! Stop it!"

"WHY SHOULD I?" Amara yelled. "THEY TRIED TO KILL US AND WE DID NOTHING?! THEY SHOULD PAY!"

"Amara…Stop it!" Jean shouted as she used her telekinesis to deflect sparks of heat and lava directed around Amara. "Sorry Amara…If you're not going to listen to reason…" She focused her mental powers.

"AAAAHH!" Amara screamed before Jean knocked her out telepathically. Jean then used her telekinesis to lower Amara to the ground. Amara reverted to her human form.

"LOOK OUT!" Rogue shouted. Large rocks and bits of lava fell to the ground from the air. Most of the mutants managed to get out of the way. "SHADOWCAT! COLOSSUS!" Jean yelled.

"Whoa…Got my powers back just in time," Kitty phased through the hot rock holding onto Peter. "That was scary."

"Not as scary as **that!**" Todd pointed to the giant lava spewing hole in the ground.

"Okay let's focus, I mean we did kind of take on a volcano before!" Ray said.

"Yeah but if you remember it was Magma that did it!" Bobby said. "And she's not exactly able to turn it off now!"

"Can't you like just ice it up or something?" Fred yelled as more lava spewed over Bayville High (what was left of it) and into the parking lot.

"Let me think..." Bobby sent out a cold blast of ice but it immediately melted. "NO!"

"Rogue! What about your powers? You can just zap Amara and..." Tabitha said.

"And then become mental like her," Logan finished.

"If I wasn't just hit with the stupid ray a minute ago!" Rogue said.

"Well then why waste an opportunity?" Pietro shrugged and kissed Rogue passionately. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

"AAAHHHH! I AM GOING TO **KILL** YOU!" Rogue got free and managed to sock Pietro one. She started chasing him around. "DIE! DIE! DIE!"

"Okay when Rogue's powers do come back it's defintely a **bad idea** to give her the power to make volcanos now!" Scott groaned. "Thanks a **lot **Quicksilver!"

"LET ME KILL HIM! I WANT HIM DEAD! DEAD! DEAD!" Rogue had to be restrained by Jean and Tabitha.

"Uh we'll you see you guys around!" Lance gulped when he heard police siren. "RUN FOR IT!" The Brotherhood took off to the hills.

"Something tells me they're more scared of Rogue than the volcano," Sam quipped. "Not that I blame them."

FOOOOOOOM!

"Uh I think the volcano might be a bit bothersome as well," Hank gulped as the X-Men ran to higher ground as lava started to advance on their position.

"Wow that's one big volcano," Bobby blinked.

"We are so going to get expelled for this," Kitty groaned.


	10. A Change In The Status Quo

**A Change In The Status Quo**

"Are the cops here yet?" Todd yelled as he rapidly packed as many things as he could into a suitcase.

"No, but I hear sirens," Pietro said as he looked out the door. Then rapidly began to resume packing. "Then again they could be too busy dealing with a destroyed school, a Sentinel wreckage and a volcano."

"Look on the bright side! Now this dump has a tourist attraction," Pyro said cheerfully.

"Yeah! I can see it now! The twelve o clock show of them throwing us into the volcano as a sacrifice!" Lance yelled. "Where the hell is my spare helmet?"

"I used it as a spare fruit bowl and put apples in it," Fred called out to him.

"Why do you keep **doing** that?" Lance snapped as he stormed downstairs to get his helmet.

"Why do _you_ keep wearing a **fruit bowl** on your head?" Pyro asked.

"It's **not **a fruit bowl!" Lance snapped.

"Well it looks like one," Todd said. "You know I always wanted to ask you about that…"

"It's a helmet! A helmet!" Lance snapped. "It protects my head!"

"Why? There's nothing in it," Pietro snickered.

"I am sick and tired of you guys messing with my helmet!" Lance tore through the kitchen looking for it. "It's not here!"

"It's on the table! If it had teeth it would bite you!" Fred shouted.

"You know Lance, I wasn't going to say anything to you," Wanda said. "Like ever but that helmet is really not you."

"Since when are **you** the fashion police?" Lance snapped.

"She's been taking lessons from me," Pietro zoomed in. "She's right though. That helmet may be practical what with you always causing things to fall down but it just doesn't make you look cool. Why don't you try goggles instead?"

"Goggles? What you want me to look like Summers?" Lance found his helmet and turned it over, letting all the apples fall on the floor.

"Not exactly but you have to admit those shades do make him look cool," Todd hopped by with a back pack and threw random food in it. "Not at night maybe but they are kind of mysterious."

"Yeah but does he really need to look like Summers in order to improve his image?" Fred walked in with Pyro.

"I'm not saying that! I'm just saying he should get his own goggles," Pietro said.

"Oh you mean like the ones on TV with night vision!" Todd nodded.

"Exactly! Or heat imaging!" Pietro said. "Now that would be cool!"

"And where exactly would he get goggles like that?" Wanda asked.

"Goggles R Us?" Pyro asked.

"Brilliant idea Pyro," Lance rolled his eyes. "Aw man! It has a crack in it! I can't wear this either! What did you do to it?"

"Oh yeah we were playing Throw Stuff Against The Wall and…" Fred began.

"Never mind!" Lance threw it away.

"It made you look like a dork anyway," Pietro said. "Trust me Lance, goggles are the way to go. Maybe some orange ones?"

"Wouldn't that clash with his outfit?" Pyro asked.

"I dunno, maybe?" Pietro said. "You know I'm thinking it's time you changed your uniform. Who else is thinking makeover?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I get one too?" Todd asked. "You know I was thinking this uniform is kind of getting a little stale."

"Maybe if you **washed** your uniform more often?" Pietro held his nose.

"I can see his point," Fred told them. "You know I could see Toad in some kind of black gothic look. Like a long black trench coat and stuff."

"You know that might just work," Pietro realized.

"Oh yeah that would be really cool!" Todd nodded. "And I could have some cool weapons like a bo staff or something! Or ninja throwing stars!"

"Hey if Lance is gonna get night vision goggles why not?" Pyro asked.

"You know we could design a whole new…" Pietro began.

"WILL YOU IDIOTS KNOCK IT OFF?" Wanda shouted at them. "I don't believe this! The cops are gonna be here any minute and all you can do is talk about fashion!"

"Please! What are those rent a cops going to do? Throw donuts at Blob?" Pietro snickered. "We can handle them! Nothing can stop the Brotherhood!"

RRRRUMMMBLEEEEE!

"That's not me! I swear!" Lance shouted as the house shook.

"It's coming from outside!" Wanda shouted. They all ran out and saw four giant metal spheres land on the front lawn.

"Uh oh…" Pietro gulped.

"Uh **that** might stop us Pietro," Fred told him.

"We are in so much trouble," Todd gulped.

"You are so right! I always knew you maniacs would wreck the school but I had no idea how bad!" Mystique fumed as she and Magneto emerged from the spheres.

"Hey! For once it wasn't our fault!" Todd protested.

"Yeah blame the Sentinel and Magma for that!" Lance agreed. "I mean even we can't make a volcano!"

"Actually…" Pyro began,

"Pyro. Shut up," Wanda glared at him.

"Take only what is necessary," Mystique spoke. "It's time for us to move."

"No problem! I'll get all our stuff!" Pietro zoomed back and forth in and out of the house until a small pile of luggage was on the lawn.

"Are there some of our stuff in there or is it all yours?" Lance asked.

"Yeah this is my comic book collection and stuff all right," Todd pointed to one crate.

"Oh and my lighter collection! Yay!" Pyro cheered.

"Start loading them up," Mystique ordered the Brotherhood. "Do we really have to bring them with us?"

"I was hoping to wait until my new base was finished and other precautions were taken but I see I have no choice," Magneto said.

"New base?" Lance asked.

"It is no longer safe for the Brotherhood to remain in Bayville any longer," Magneto said.

"What's left of it," Mystique grumbled as she folded her arms.

"Like we said before, **not **our fault!" Pietro bristled.

"I believe you," Magneto said with an uncharacteristic tone of gentleness. Then his voice became stern. "Assign blame where it belongs with the human race!"

"Yeah all we were doing was helping the X-Men! Like you said! Help fellow mutants in need!" Todd piped up. "We were bringing down the Sentinel and the school! Tools of mutant oppression! Fight the power!"

"Just get in the spheres!" Mystique groaned.

"Father where exactly are we going?" Pietro asked.

"To our new headquarters," Magneto spoke before they entered the metal spheres. "A charming little island I personally liberated from the humans. Our new mutant haven. A place called Genosha."

* * *

"Well this first week of school has been a complete and total disaster," Rogue groaned as most of the X-Men waited in the living room to find out what was going to happen to them. It had been several hours since the incident and they were all still trying to comprehend what had happened.

"Rogue, we've been humiliated, protested against, tormented, attacked by a Sentinel, destroyed the school as well as half the town and just set back mutant/human relations for at least **twenty years!"** Kitty told her. "Disaster doesn't even come **close** to this!"

"The Professor said we would make an impact being the first generation of outed mutants to attend public school but I don't think this is what he had in mind," Jean groaned.

"Look at the bright side," Tabitha said. "At least we got out of weekend detention."

"And I thought the Brotherhood House was crazy," Gambit groaned.

"At least that stupid ray that took away our powers wasn't permanent," Kitty said. "Wonder how exactly they did that?"

"I just hope they never find a way to make it permanent," Scott said.

"I just hope we have more mouthwash," Rogue grumbled. "Five bottles and two tubes of toothpaste was **still **not enough to get the taste of Quicksilver out of my mouth!"

"Remind Gambit to kill Quicksilver later..." Remy grumbled. "Very painfully..."

"Only if you let me help," Rogue said.

"Deal," Gambit nodded.

"Could have been worse," Kurt joked. "It could have been Toad!"

"Boy the media is really making a big deal out of this aren't they?" Bobby remarked as he watched coverage of the volcano's eruption. "We're on CNN and everything!"

"There goes Principal Bricklebee," Sam said.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW THOSE MUTANTS WERE A SIGN THE END OF THE WORLD WAS UPON US! HA HA HA!" The principal was being carted away in a straightjacket. "MUTANTS! DEMONS! FIRE! VOLCANOES! REPENT! REPENT! HA HA HA!"

"So how many does that make exactly?" Sam asked. "I mean how many principals have we driven off?"

"Let's see there's Mystique, Kelly, Hodge and that other guy from last semester," Ray counted off.

"Oh don't forget the Brotherhood kind of drove two temporary principals away," Rogue said. "You know when Mystique first disappeared and right before Kelly?"

"There was two of them?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah they got to that one principal before school and he never even showed up his first day of work," Scott reminded her. "Drove out of town and was never heard from again."

"So counting this guy that's seven," Kurt reasoned.

"Eight if you count my principal," Jamie grumbled.

"How did that happen again?" Rogue inquired.

"Don't ask," Jamie groaned. "Let's just say she went the way this guy did."

"Eight principals in less than four years. That has to be some kind of record," Kurt groaned.

"And we broke it," Kitty groaned. "Like we broke everything else!"

"We didn't avalanche the school into rubble," Bobby said.

"No, just buried it under a ton of lava," Tabitha said.

"Look we started the volcano, we gotta fix it!" Kitty said.

"How? Throw a chunk of ice in it?" Bobby asked. "Magma's down for the count. Even if she was up and about the cops won't let us."

"Judging by all those tanks out there, I think they've made it very clear we have to stay put or else," Tabitha sighed as she looked out the window. "They really didn't have to call in the National Guard to watch us!"

"How are Magma and Amanda?" Jean asked as Ororo and Hank walked in.

"Are they okay?" Kurt asked.

"Magma is still unconscious but she'll wake up," Hank said. "She's merely exhausted. She severely taxed her mutant powers."

"She created a volcano," Ray said. "She should be!"

"Are you all right Storm?" Scott asked.

"My powers have returned," Ororo said. "The experience left me a little shaken but otherwise I am fine."

"Yeah we're back to normal too Scott," Rogue grunted. "Unfortunately."

Amanda walked in. "Amanda! You're all right!" Kurt went to her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Still a little tired and shaken but I'm okay," Amanda nodded. "Mr. McCoy just did a blood test. Guess I'm a mutant too. Just a late bloomer."

"So, my girlfriend is a teleporter like me," Kurt said. "What are the odds?"

"About the same as a volcano appearing in a football field," Tabitha rolled her eyes.

"Well?" Scott asked as Logan and Xavier entered the room. The looks on their faces said it all. "It's not good is it?"

"What do **you **think?" Logan asked. "But lucky for us Fury doesn't hold us to blame. Well for most of it anyway."

"Where did that oversized tin can come from?" Rogue snapped.

"From what they figured out it was a friend of a friend of one of the fathers of those jocks Sam beat up," Logan said. "From what they could tell it was an experimental Sentinel. Brand new."

"I thought SHIELD got all of them mothballed after the Apocalypse incident?" Scott asked.

"They did. But Trask disappeared shortly after that incident and it appears someone helped him," Logan grunted.

"Which means either the government or a rogue agency is making Sentinels again," Jean realized. "More powerful ones."

"Bingo. And they decided to test their new model right here," Logan growled.

"That thing nearly killed us all but we're going to get the blame!" Rogue snapped.

"This is all my fault. I should have known someone would have tried something like this," Xavier sighed. "I knew there were dangers into letting you all go back to school exposed as mutants but I put them aside. I was so certain that we could prove that humans and mutants could coexist in a public high school…Obviously I was mistaken. It was too soon. Neither side was completely ready."

"Ya **think?**" Logan pointed a thumb out the window. A pillow of smoke and ash were seen emanating from the high school miles away.

"It's not all your fault Professor..." Rogue said.

"Yes it is..." Xavier said.

"Professor if we really wanted to none of us would have gone back," Ray said. "We could have run off like Evan did or gotten ourselves expelled just like that. I hated it but I was willing to stick it out because I thought we could do some good."

"For once Ray's got a point," Roberto said. "We all knew the risks, or at least we were pretty sure of them and thought we could handle it."

"We just had no clue how low those creeps would stoop to," Tabitha grumbled.

"We're expelled aren't we?" Kitty asked.

"Kitty there isn't even a **school **anymore where we _can_ get expelled!" Bobby shouted. "Whatever's left of it is buried under a ton of lava and Sentinel parts!"

"Can't we just like…unmake the volcano or something?" Ray asked.

"You can't just unmake a volcano once it's been made," Hank sighed.

"It's not like a popped zit," Bobby said. "Once it's done oozing out stuff it goes away. That just doesn't happen."

"They're not gonna let us try and fix it are they?" Scott asked.

"I'm afraid not," Xavier sighed. "We're lucky no one is going to be arrested for this incident."

"Not that I'm looking forward to prison stripes but why?" Tabitha asked.

"Let's just say we kind of made a deal with SHIELD and the authorities. We all agreed maybe it's a good idea if we all left town for a while," Logan groaned.

"Leave **town?**" Kitty yelled.

"Define 'a while'?" Rogue asked.

"At least until the volcano becomes dormant," Hank sighed.

RRRRRUMMMMBBBBLLEEEEEE!

"Which by my calculations could be about a year or two," Hank sighed. "Maybe three."

FOOOOOOOOOM!

"Five years tops," Hank said.

"We have to close the Institute aren't we?" Scott asked.

"Not close, **relocate**," Hank corrected. "The Professor has another mansion in a more secure and remote location. You will all simply continue your education there in a much more protective environment away from Bayville."

"How _far away_ from Bayville are we talking about?" Rogue asked.

"San Francisco," Hank admitted.

"SAN FRANCISCO?" All the students shouted.

"Is that where you left your heart?" Tabitha asked. Everyone groaned. "Well somebody had to do that joke sooner or later!"

"What about Amanda?" Kurt held Amanda's hand. "What about her?"

"I just got off the phone with her mother and she agrees that perhaps it's not a bad idea if she accompanies us for now," Xavier said.

"But we can't just leave Bayville? What about our friends?" Kitty asked.

"**What** friends?" Rogue said. "Everybody hates us!"

"What about school? I mean are we gonna have to go to another public school and go through all **this **again?" Tabitha asked.

"No, we've learned our lesson," Logan folded his arms. "Finally!"

"You will all be taught on campus," Xavier said. "Where you'll be safe from persecution."

"What about the Brotherhood?" Kurt asked.

"What **about** them?" Rogue asked. "They're not coming too are they?"

"No, I believe Magneto has already taken his team to another remote location," Xavier said.

"So in other words we are all leaving Bayville behind for probably forever," Rogue counted down. "After accidentally destroying Bayville Hell High School and leaving all those jerks who tormented us behind. And we're getting away from the Brotherhood too and moving to the other side of the country? Is that the gist of it?"

"That's correct Rogue," Xavier sighed.

"I'm going to go pack," Rogue said cheerfully. "I gotta admit, this week ended up a lot better than I thought it would!"


End file.
